1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syrup composition which contains acetaminophen or phenobarbital in a high concentration and has a reduced bitter taste.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acetaminophen and phenobarbital, slightly soluble drugs having a bitter taste, have hitherto been administered in such a state that their bitter taste was masked, namely in the case of an oral solid formulation, as a film coated agent, a microcapsule or the like, and in case of an oral solution, they have been administered after their bitterness was masked by adding a saccharide and/or a perfume to the solution, having them entrapped into inclusion compounds (JPA49-36821) or the like.
However, in the case of oral solid formulations, there has been a defect that it is difficult for young children to take them, and there has further been a problem that since slightly soluble drugs dissolve only in a low concentration, a single dose of the solution becomes too large. Further, as for phenobarbitals, an elixir is being used as an oral solution (Commentary of the Japanese Pharmacopoeia XI, A-57, Jul. 18, 1986 and Documents to be Attached to Drugs for Medical Care, vol. 1, The Pharmaceutical Society, Inc., Tokyo, page 32, 1987). However, since alcohol is contained in the elixir medicament, it is a problem for young children to take the elixir composition.